Savior University (Traduction)
by MissSwanQueen
Summary: La Wicked Witch à été battue depuis 2 ans. La bataille face à celle-ci à été si difficile qu'elle est maintenant connue sous le nom de "La Guerre Magique". Elle a prouvé que pour que Storybrooke puisse être en sécurité, il y avait besoin de chevaliers bien entrainés pour la défendre. Comme des êtres magiques pourraient encore surgir ...
1. Chapter 1

_**La Wicked Witch à été battue depuis 2 ans. La bataille face à celle-ci à été si difficile qu'elle est maintenant connue sous le nom de "La Guerre Magique". Elle a prouvé que pour que Storybrooke puisse être en sécurité, il y avait besoin de chevaliers bien entrainés pour la défendre. Comme des êtres magiques pourraient encore surgir, beaucoup ont choisi de rejoindre la Garde Royale de Storybrooke, et ainsi de joindre le camp d'entrainement Savior University dirigé par Emma Swan and Regina Mills. **_

_**Ceci est ma première traduction, l'auteur est déjà à une 50 aine de chapitre je vous poste le premier dites moi si ça vous tente pour la suite. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui peuvent être présente...**_

_**L'Histoire ne m'appartient donc pas je ne suis que la traductrice de la FF de TheRoguePhilosopher**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent encore moins ... et quel dommage :) **_

_**Note de L'auteur :**_

_***Rating M pour un SQ à venir. **_

_****Première FF donc de l'aide s'il vous plait. Des suggestions, des critiques…. Toute aide en fait.**_

_**Sur ces bonnes paroles voici le premier chapitre :**_

Emma Swan faisait ses tractions et pompes matinales alors que l'ancienne Evil Queen pratiquait son activité favorite du matin consistant à regarder. La Reine sirotait son café sur le balcon du bâtiment principal du campus tout en regardant la sauveuse retirer son tee-shirt, cette dernière préférant s'entrainer avec seulement sa brassière de sport.

Ainsi, la Reine était libre de regarder les contractions de chaque muscle; elle pouvait détailler chaque perle de sueur s'écoulant le long du corps de la sauveuse. Régina passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin d'y retrouver la saveur de son café; une maigre consolation quand à l'endroit où elle désirait que sa langue s'aventure ce matin. Si seulement la Sauveuse savait que la Reine d'avais pas besoin de boire son café à 8h le matin elle pourrait se contenter de dormir un peu plus, prendre son café à al maison et venir sur le camp d'entrainement que vers 9H. Mais les entrainements matinaux de la Blonde avait fait que la reine avait pris la décision de venir si tôt chaque matin pour sa séance de torture personnelle.

Depuis la grande guerre magique conte la Wicked Witch, le besoin de chevaliers pour protéger Storybrook est devenus évident. Il a été décidé qu'avoir une Garde Royale serai la meilleure solution et qu'Emma et Regina dirigerait la formation de cette garde qui serait en quelque sorte magique. Emma aurai en charge les entrainements physique ainsi que le travail des stratégies et Regina s'occuperai de l'administration. Cela était apparu comme la meilleure solution si les deux ne se comportaient pas tout le temps comme des ados ayant craqué sur la fille la plus populaire de l'école.

Emma avait ajouté à son entrainement matinal un jogging autour du domaine du centre d'entrainement, toujours sans porter autre chose que sa brassière de sport. Si elle était honnête, elle préférait largement s'entrainer avec son tee-shirt tout d'abord car cela permettait de retenir la sueur mais cela la protégeait également des coups de soleils. Pourtant, quand elle c'était rendue compte que la reine ne venait pas simplement pour vérifier qu'elle faisait bien ses entrainements personnels le matin avant que les élèves arrive mais aussi pour la voir et se faire voir.

Alors elle fit le show pour la reine. Le premier jour de son entrainement matinal, Emma c'était levée tôt pour commencer son travail. Regina était alors apparue sur el balcon, assez loin pour que si Emma ne regardait pas, elle ne pouvait la voir mais suffisamment prêt pour la Reine puisse voir absolument tous les détails si elle le choisissait. C'est quand Emma avait pris la décision que son tee-shirt n'était pas nécessaire que la reine c'était montrée chaque matin pour "boire son café". Emma décida donc de ne plus remettre son vêtement lors des entrainements

Si elle jetait un coup d'œil au balcon, elle pouvait voir Regina se lécher les lèvres d'une telle façon qu'elle avait envisager de se mettre au menu du petit déjeuné de la reine et c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait, la rejoindre la haut sur son balcon. Et clairement c'est ce qu'elles voulaient toutes les deux. Mais Emma savais également qu'elle ne voulait pas juste d'un coup rapide dans un placard entre deux entrainements. Et si elle continuait à séduire la reine comme cela tous les matins, c'est tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait, mais d'un autre côté elle aimait bien ce petit jeu qui s'était installé le matin entre elles.

"Encore un tour Swan. Un de plus. Ne pense même pas à t'arrêter devant elle. Elle peut te voir et tu le sais." La conversation intérieure de la sauveuse montrait à quelle point le regard de la reine pouvait était une excellente motivation. Le grand parc était plus grand qu'un stade de foot et se situait juste devant le bâtiment où Regina avait l'habitude de travailler. On y trouvait des barres de traction, des alignements de pneus et tout un tas d'équipement pour l'entrainement.

"Ne fait pas ça…okay recommence les tractions. Elle aime quand tu fais des tractions," se disait Emma à elle-même, avec une partie en mode chasse et l'autre en tant que responsable dans sa tête.

Regina, très intéressée par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, répondait sans le savoir à la blonde car une conversation se déroulait aussi entre elle et sa tasse de café.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est toujours en train de courir. Elle va s'épuiser avant le petit dej'… ou peut être pas. C'est intéressant de savoir que la sauveuse a de….. L'endurance. J'espère qu'elle à tout type d'endurance. Oh mon Dieu non pas les tractions…‼!".

Les tractions étaient de loin l'exercice préféré de Regina, il était même sa faiblesse. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester sur le balcon pendant qu'Emma faisait ses tractions car si elle se rapprochait de celle-ci, Emma serait tout à fait capable de voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur le visage et la poitrine de la reine. La façon dont les biceps d'Emma fléchissait, ses abdos qi se contractaient lors de chaque remontée, ses longs cheveux tombant gracieusement le long de son corps athlétique… Disons juste qu'un grand nombre de tasses de cafés avait été perdues lors de ce rituel matinal, … Regina essayait toujours de couvrir le bruit du mug se brisant sur le sol en toussant.

Alors qu'Emma entendit encore un mug s'écraser au sol elle entendu la tentative de Régina pour couvrir le bruit, elle se mit alors a sourire niaisement.

"Mission accomplie Swan. A la douche ‼"

Si c'était le genre de réaction qu'elle avait pour avoir réussi à faire que la Reine lâche sa tasse de café, que serait celle si elle arrivait à lui donner du plaisir. Elle tenta sa chance et regarda la reine sur son balcon, celle-ci était toute rouge et semblait prise d'une méchante quinte de toux.

"Mission vraiment accomplie, Swan," Emma se félicitait toute seule et se dirigeât vers les vestiaires toujours uniquement vêtu de sa brassière de sport.

* * *

**_Voila Voila ... Aller on se lâche tous les commentaires sont bons à prendre :)_**

**_XXX MissSwanQueen_**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci merci à ceux qui on laissé des review... pour les autres bah je mords pas (enfin pas à ma connaissance). Laissez moi vos avis :)

Note de l'auteur :

– **Il semblerai donc que je continue cette histoire! Honnêtement, un seul follower aurait été suffisant pour je continue cette histoire, et je suis super excité des réactions quand au premier chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs que le précédent. Petit mot pour les reviewers, vous êtes vraiment géniaux et je vous envoie pleins de remerciements.**

**Suggestions, commentaires, aides, corrections grammaticales, petits smiley… tout est bienvenu ‼ **

* * *

"Bonjour, Granny!" Lança Emma alors qu'elle croisait Granny dans le couloir principal après sa douche du matin.

"Bonjour, Emma! Tu t'arrêtes à la cafet' pour ton petit dej' ce matin ?" Luis demanda Granny, alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Granny savait bien que Emma était ravie que le "Granny's Diner" soit officiellement la cafétéria de leur université.

"Je passe rapidement avant l'arrivée des élèves de 9H. J'adorerai manger une pate d'ours juste devant eux alors qu'ils sont en train de faire des tours de terrain. Ça leur ferai comprendre qui dirige." Emma fit un petit clin d'œil à Granny et sourit de sa propre blague. "Tu as quoi au menu aujourd'hui ?"

"Et bien, ça allait être du pain de viande, mais ensuite j'ai demandé à Ruby de le préparer donc…"

Emma rigola " Pauvre Ruby, qui a voulu qu'un loup garou puisse être intéressé par le fait de cuisiner de la viande? C'est un peu comme la bataille de la nature face à la nourriture."

* * *

"Ok, Regina. Reprend toi. Tu n'es pas un petit chiot tout mignon. Tu es l'Evil Queen. Tu écrasais des Royaumes entiers, tu lançais des pluies de feu sur tes ennemis sans même te soucier de leurs peines ou leurs souffrances, tu dirigeais tout cela d'une main de fer, tu de gare sur les places handicapés sans avoir la courtoisie de te mettre à boiter.3 Après sa séance de contemplation matinale, Regina passait alors à son discours d'encouragement ou plutôt des affirmations diaboliques quotidiennes, se préparant ainsi pour sa mâtiné d'analyse de budget.

Malheureusement passer de Reine à Maire puis de Maire à une ridicule chaise d'administratrice n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de passionnant et d'excitant. C'est passer de la bonne pomme de terre cuite au four à l'espèce de pousse bouillie où la saleté se serai vraiment incrustée. De plus, l'ancien Maire trouvait de plus en plus difficile de se maitriser et de rester cool face à la Sauveuse qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus attirante.

Ça ne l'aidait pas car elle savait que si elle s'asseyait toute seule à la cafeteria, l'a Sauveuse qui désirai la voir viendrait s'assoir à coté d'elle. Cela n'aidait pas non plus de savoir que ses après-midi complètes étaient occupées par des activités ayant pour point central Emma.

Et ça n'aidait surement pas non plus qu'elle réalise avoir envoyé un document au Maire fraichement élu avec comme titre ""Regina Swan". C'était juste quelque chose qui lui était passé par la tête être supprimé, la Reine avais juste voulu voir ce que ce nom pourrait donner avec le siens, juste au cas où. Elle n'avait absolument pas réalisé qu'elle avait en fait mis le document dans la liste des choses à envoyer au nouveau Maire.

Elle t'enta alors de reprendre ses encouragement et de repasser en mode Queen. Elle y parvint complètement juste au moment où le téléphone se mis à sonner.

"Vraiment, Regina? Maintenant tu n'es plus vraiment dans tes fantasmes, tu prends s son nom de famille" le Maire Tinkerbell s'écria explosée de rire au telephone.

"Je suis désolée, s'était sensé vouloir dire Regina/Emma, mais je suis tellement habitué à appeler la sauveuse par son nom de famille que c'est passé ici. Et indépendamment de ma petit erreur de nom pour ce dossier, il s'agit de celui d'Emma et moi-même afin d'ajouter une catégorie Fitness et professeur de combat dans le budget. "

"Bien. Le nom de ce fichier était une "erreur". Oh s'il te plait Regina, comme si je te connaissais pas suffisamment." Tinkerbell n'était pas folle, elle savait exactement ce que signifiait le nom du fichier. Elle savait aussi qu'elle allait devoir approuver tous les ressources financières publiques que les deux demandait, aussi bien comme une faveur personnelle mais également car la ville avait besoin d'être protégée en cas d'une future invasion magique. "Je sais quand tu es malade d'amour, Regina"

"Vraiment ma chère? Et comment pourrais-tu savoir cela? Car nos deux rendez vous se sont terminé par l'une et l'autre cherchant un moyens de finir ce rendez vous aussi vite que possible sans jamais offenser l'autre?" Regina perdait patience. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui rappelle ses bêtises, ou bien qu'on se moque d'elle particulièrement venant de quelqu'un qui elle le savait embrassait comme un Golden Retriever excité.

La fée pris une pause. "Je sais Regina, car c'est le genre de chose que tu n'as jamais fait avec moi. As-tu déjà essayé de créer un passage secret dans les douches alors qu'Emma était ? Je ne crois pas non. C'est pourquoi nous savons que tu te sens très mal alors que juste son nom te fait te sentir bien. Ne roule pas des yeux, Majesté. Je sais que tu le fais même si je ne te vois pas."

"Le budget, Tink?" Regina était maintenant à bout de patience et elle avait très chaud et rougissait pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas que Tink ramène leur second rendez vous sur le tapis, seulement pour se donner une couverture bien bancale. Elle savait bien que le bar c'était mis à tremblé et que le manager avait tenté de se cacher dans un abri de fortune. C'est pourquoi elle en voulait pas d'un autre rendez vous avec Tink.

"Officiellement, je dois parler du passer des nains lors du prochain meeting. Officieusement, évidement, nous allons trouver un moyen de payer Mulan afin qu'elle puisse venir nus aider. On ne peux pas attendre de Emma et David qu'ils fassent tous les entrainements physiques ici c'est à dire plus de 50% de l'entrainement"

"On apprécie ce que tu fais pour nous, Tink. Emma n'a pas eu un seul jour de vacances, ou pris de congés quand elle était malade ou même un weekend entier depuis qu'on a commencé à prendre des étudiants. Je pense que ça pourrait nous être vraiment d'une grande aide. " Regina voulais maintenant couper court à cet appel avant qu'il ne redevienne inconfortable pour elle.

"Parfait. Dans ce cas on se verra lors de la prochaine réunion du conseil, d'ici là, _Regina Swan_, si Emma besoin d'un jour de repos, je suis sure qu'on pourra s'arranger pour faire quelque chose pour elle. "

Regina raccrocha, elle le faisait souvent avec le nouveau maire. Malgré cela elles avaient décidé d'être amies car elle ne souhaitait pas avoir une relation de haine l'une envers l'autre. La fée semblais prendre du plaisir de remémorer leurs deux rendez vous ratés ainsi que le rendez vous qu'elle avait eu avec la sauveuse trois mois auparavant. Elles étaient maintenant des ex-amies mais Regina n'appréciait pas trop qu'Emma soit aussi restée amie avec Tink. Après tout Regina n'avais eu que 2 rendez vous avec la fée et ce n'est pas vraiment resté amis avec son exemple si au départ on n'était pas amis. Pour ce qui de Emma et Tink c'est une histoire complètement différente.

* * *

Regina s'assis à la cafétéria en essayant de savoir ce qu'il y avait exactement dans son assiette, si elle avait besoin d'autre chose que de sa fourchette et son couteau pour pouvoir manger et surtout si elle allait rester en vie. Peut être que quelqu'un avait juste vomi dans son assiette comme une vengeance et que tous les autres avaient un sandwich.

"Ne manges pas ça." La sauveuse venait d'arriver à ses côtés, à la hauteur de sa réputation permettant ainsi à la Reine d'avoir des crampes d'estomacs tout la journée. "Ce n'est pas Granny qui a cuisiné aujourd'hui. Ce que tu a dans ton assiette est une œuvre de Ruby."

A ce moment là, toute l'attention de Regina tournée vers Emma qui c'était assise à côté d'elle et c'était rapprochée d'elle afin de lui murmurer ces informations, restant près de l'oreille de Regina afin d'avoir une réponse. La réponse fut simplement un long soupir de la part de Regina lié à la sensation du souffle de la sauveuse sur sa peau.

Emma plaça alors sa main sur le bras de Regina. Cette main paraissait brulante pour Regina, elle représentait un doux mélange de confort et de séduction. Elle voulait rester ici sans bouger " nous allons restée assises ici et faire semblant de manger cela avec nos couteau et fourchettes jusqu'a ce que Ruby viennes nous voir, on lui sourira et on lui adressera un petit signe de la main. Ensuite on se dépêchera de jeter cette horreur et de filer chez Granny avant qu'ils ne soient en rupture de chili. Tu en es?"Emma n'avais aucune raison de lui chuchoter cette information. Personne n'était assez proche pour pouvoir l'entendre. Elle cherchait juste des raisons pour s'approcher de Regina à ce point là. Elle s'arrangeait pour que cela se produise au moins une fois par jour et de préférence suffisamment prêt pour qu'elle puisse sentir le souffle de Regina.

Regina pouvait sentir la chaleur d'Emma au niveau de son bran et sa proximité au niveau de son visage. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de prolonger ce contact. Alors on premier reflex fut d'argumenter à la proposition de la blonde.

"Oh? Et comment pouvons nous nous savoir que Granny n'ira pas répéter à Ruby le traitement que nous avons infligé à son repas?" Regina murmura cela à Emma appréciant leur conversation si proche et d'un côté si intime. Elle posa alors sa joue contre cela d'Emma, savourant la douce texture de sa peau pendant un bref instant.

"C'était l'idée de Granny en fait. Viens partager ce repas avec mois s'il te me laisse pas assise seule au contoir de son restaurant. " Emma tentait maintenant de voler le bras de Regina afin qu'elle la suive. A ce point là, Regina pourrait accepter n'importe quel plat que Emma lui proposerai, que se soit pour déjeuner, diner ou un autre plat …

Regina se recula légèrement juste pour pouvoir regarder Emma dans les yeux. "J'en suis mais c'est uniquement pour ne pas te laisser seule à ce contoir."

Ruby vit Emma and Regina se faufiler dans la queue de la cafet comme si elles essayaient d'avoir une conversation plus privée. Elle prit alors son téléphone pour envoyer un message :

**_Elles recommencent encore. Non mais sérieusement?!_**

Snow répondit dans les minutes qui suivirent.

_Qu'est ce qu'on est supposées faire? Si elles ne veulent pas faire avancer les choses entre elles c'est le problème._..

**_Ne désire tu pas que ta fille, une princesse épouse quelqu'un de sang royal. Nous devons faire quelque chose._**..

_Je pense que nous devrons laisser les choses se faire naturellement entre elles. _

"Ça ce n'est pas possible" se dit Ruby plus pour elle-même.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Henry était à Storybrooke en train d'avoir lui aussi ses aventures du déjeuné.

"Honnêtement Henry, tu as qu'a me présenté comme une amie pas besoin de leur raconter pour ce qui est de nos rendez vous. Toi tu as rencontré ma sœur le lendemain de notre premier rendez vous!" Lilo était de plus en plus contrariée par cette conversation a propos de leur relation qui lui semblait tout de même à un stade assez avancée.

"Ce n'est pas ça, je ne veux pas que tu les rencontre. Car si elles savent elles vont devenir trop strictes. Je n'aurai plus le droit de dire à ma mère que je sors avec des amis et de pouvoir rentrer sans un couvre feu. Je ne pourrai plus éviter Emma et sa fameuse discutions comme si j'avis 10 ans et pas 14. Dès qu'Henry avait montré des signes de puberté, Emma avait pensé qu'elle serait le parent "cool" et elle essaya, aussi embarrassant que cela soit pour les deux de lui parler des choses lui arrivant.

Quand henry eu 12 ans, elles trouvèrent un magasine de lingerie dans sa chambre, et cette découverte correspondait au fait que henry avait besoin de prendre des douches de 30 minutes. Emma pensa alors qu'il était nécessaire pour elle de prendre henry a part pur une discutions chez Granny autour d'un milkshake a propos de ses "besoins naturels". Cette conversation avait mis henry mal à l'aise et il ne répondait que par des "Umm. Yeah. Ok.". Quand il eu 13 ans, Emma essayait de lui expliqué l'importante d'être prudent dans es relation sexuelles ou comme elle l'appela " aller au parc aquatique pour adulte". Henry était maintenant un peut effrayer par les préservatifs et les grandes dents.

"Lilo, tant qu'elles ne savent pas que je suis ton petit ami, elles ne peuvent pas me mettre des règles de rendez vous. Je peux sortir avec toi quand je le veux et surtout nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons. Et vraimmeeeeent je n'ai pas du tout envie de savoir ce que Emma va me raconter si elle apprend que je sors avec toi." Il se montrait complètement honnête avec son amie, il n'avait jamais caché leur relation devant leurs amis ou à l'école. Ils pouvaient se tenir la main n'importe où ou ils le souhaitant tant que le n'importe ou restait loin des ses deux mères.

"Je comprend. C'est juste que, tes maman son vraiment cool henry. Si tu pense que c'est parce qu'elles ne m'aiment pas…"

"Ce n'est pas ca. Je te le promets. Je leur dirais sans doute a un moment. C'est juste que j'apprécie vraiment la liberté que l'on a en ce moment." Lilo approuva sa remarque. Elle était également très enjouée par le fait qu'elle et henry avaient passé tout le moi à parcourir Storybrooke dans tous ses recoins sans avoir la moindre règle de leurs parents sur le dos. Mais elle voulait aussi avoir une vraie relation affichée aux yeux de tous.

"Laisse lui encore quelques semaines" se dit-elle dans sa tête "apprécie le moment présent, mais je veux devenir officiellement sa petite amies, et ce aux yeux de tout le monde!"

* * *

"Ecoute ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas prendre soin de toi-même. Je comprends. Mais je 'n'aime pas vraiment l'idée que quelqu'un puisse savoir comment on t'enlève ta magie et qu'ensuite tu sois sans défenses. Ne te souviens donc tu pas de ce bracelet que Greg avait fait? Et il n'avais même pas de magie pour pouvoir annuler l'effet de ce bracelet." Emma était de plus en plus désespérée.

Elle essayait de convaincre Regina de s'entrainer avec elle pour quelques temps et il semblait que l'Evil Queen n'était en aucun cas intéressée par les bases de l'auto-défense comme par exemple savoir comme briser un bras.

"Ce bracelet était un coup de chance. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour laisser quelqu'un mettre quelque chose sur moi de nouveau, et à ce que je sache cela ne m'a pas vraiment pris ma magie." Regina trouvait que l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lui prendre sa magie une nouvelle fois ou du moins la stopper était quelque chose d'impensable et elle n'avait en aucun cas envie d'apprendre le maniement des armes.

"Regina, quelque chose pourrait arriver et je ne serait pas nécessairement là."

"Emma, rien ne va arriver, et si quelque chose arrive effectivement, on a maintenant une garde royale pour nous protéger."

"Très bien. Veux tu que je t'assigne un garde tout le temps. Un garde du corps pourrait être une alternative acceptable pour moi."

"je ne vais en aucun cas être suivie ne permanence par une espèce de jeune crétin cherchant juste un moyen de pouvoir jouer dans l'équipe de foot du coin. C'est bon Emma ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

"CE N'EST PAS BON!" Emma venait de hurler, tous les autres personnes présentes au Granny se retournèrent sur elles. " Je t'ai vu Regina pendant la guerre depuis mon poste. J'ai vu que tu prenais coup sur coup."

Les lèvres d'Emma tremblaient et elle avait comme un tremolo dans sa voix. Emotionnellement, elle revivait ce moment où elle avait pensé que peut être elle n'allait pas vaincre et qu'elle pouvait surtout perdre Regina. Cela avait été pire que si c'était elle qui avait été en danger.

"J'ai du te regarder te faire battre et prendre coup après coup, je ne peux pas refaire ça Regina."La reine vis l'émotion sur le visage d'Emma et compris que celle-ci était vraiment soucieuse d'elle. Emma essayait juste de faire partir cette peur que quelque chose pouvait arriver à Regina et elles se devaient d'être toutes les deux assez puissantes pour pouvoir le stopper.

"Hey. Shhh." Regina mis sa main dans le dos de la sauveuse et commença à tracer de petit cercles sur celui-ci dans l'espoir de calmer la blonde. "Okay. Je crois que je comprend maintenant."

Emma avait le regardé perdu sur le contoir, ne voulais pas respirer ou avoir un contact visuel avec la brune sachant que cela déclencherai irrémédiablement la coulé de ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré devant Regina et elle ne souhaitait pas que ca commence maintenant. Regina bougea pour se rapprocher d'elle toujours en lui massant légèrement le dos, doucement en prenant soin de ne pas la brusquer.

Posant son menton sur l'épaule de la sauveuse, elle essayait de calmer au mieux Emma " je suis désolée Emma. Je ne suis simplement pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un me demande de faire quelque chose car il se préoccupe de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver."

Cela semblait calmer la blonde pour le moment. Une fois qu'elle reprit de la contenance et toujours avec la main droite de Regina dans son dos et ayant maintenant sa main gauche sur son avant bras, elle put reprendre la parole.

"Te souviens tu de ce moment où on à découvert que la sorcière était ici et que nous aller en reconnaissance toi et moi pour essayer de la battre. Je n'avas pas besoin de toi tout comme tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. Nous ne savions pas qui était le méchant et j'ai voulu que tu sois avec moi au cas où quelque chose arriverai."

"J'ai compris," lui répondit Regina "tu peux m'entrainer, Mais je te préviens, la chose la plus proche de sport qu j'ai fias lorsd de ses 30 dernières année est de marché sur mestalons. Je ne peux probablement pas utiliser d'épée mais j'ai d'excellents mollets." Les deux femmes gloussèrent à la remarque de Regina et Emma se sentait alors plus proche de la reine maintenant qu'elle c'était montré vulnérable face à cette dernière, et Regina avait répondu avec rien si ce n'est le fait qu'elle tienne à la jeune blonde.

"Okay, j'ai une idée. Demain soir, on vient ici pour le repas spécial de Granny "tout ce que vous pouvez manger". On fait le plein de force et le matin suivant tu peux venir travailler dehors avec moi. Tu dois être capable de défendre les bordures de la ville dans une semaine." Emma souriait maintenant avec ses yeux de petit chiot si bien que Regina ne put lui dire non.

"Okay. Mais c'est un peux effrayant pour moi de savoir ce que tu fais le vendredi matin qui nécessite un repas "plein de carburant".

"Cela ne sera rien mais courtois, votre majesté". Emma souriais alors en retour de sa promesse.

Regina ne pouvait dire si elle se réjouissait du diner ou bien de l'entrainement avec Emma mais elle voulait savoir ce que la courtoisie d'Emma signifiait.

* * *

_**XXX MissSwanQueen**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Voila la suite. allez on se lâche un peu sur les review... DItes moi ce que vous en pensez :) Merci merci

* * *

"Ruby pense que nous devrions entrer en jeu pour faire bouger la situation. Je ne pense pas que l'un de nous à intérêt à jouer Cupidon, ce que je veux dire c'est que si cupidon voulais quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'aider cette personne serai déjà au pays de l'amour, il aurait déjà désigné quelqu'un. " La séance commérage de Snow l'occupait devant un thé, lors des après midi libres de Belle.

"Je ne peux pas dire si tu es vraiment prête à laisser Emma prendre ses propres décisions quand aux personnes avec qui elle sort ou bien si tu es toujours las de Regina." Belle devait être honnête car elle tenait autant à Emma qu'à Snow depuis qu'elles avaient fait d'elle la directrice principale du département d'histoire. Quand certains membres du conseils avaient remis en doutes les qualifications de Belle, Emma et Snow avait mis un point d'honneur à faire savoir aux autres que Belle avait lu tous les livres traitant des mondes magiques sans exception. Pas seulement chaque livre se trouvant dans le château de Rumple mais tous les livres ayant été écrits au sujet de ces mondes.

"Ce n'est pas ça, il s'agit de Regina." Belle regarda Snow de façon septique pour voir si elle allait changer ses paroles.

"Bien, alors qu'est ce que c'est? C'est parce que c'est une Femme?" insista Belle. Il devait y avoir quelque chose caché sous la méfiance de Snow face à Regina.

"QUOI? Non! Doit-il y avoir des raisons pour que je ne veuille pas me mêler de la vie sexuelle de ma fille? Ce que je veux dire c'est que si j'étais ta mère et que je tentais de faire quelque chose cela ne te dérangerais pas ? pense à cela Belle. Elles déjeunent ensemble ou boivent un coup au moins deux fois par semaine, elles sont les parentes d'un enfant, elles sortent l'autre lors de leurs anniversaires, elles regardent les même séries pour pouvoir en parler quand elles mangent ensemble, elles font à manger l'une pour l'autre quad l'une d'elle est malade. Elles se draguent c'est certain. Elles ne semblent juste pas le remarquer. Et personnellement je suis d'accord avec cela, je ne veux juste pas être impliquée car en aucun cas je ne veux penser à ma fille faire l'amour, avec personne, Jamais !" Durant son petit discours la voix de Snow était montée d'un cran, petit à petit à chaque phrase.

"…en effet, tu as raison. Elles sont complètement en train de se séduire. La seule différence entre leurs "rendez-vous" et ce qu'elles font aujourd'hui c'est, et bien, si elle l'admettait, et si au moins elles s'embrassaient." Belle tentait de rester du côté de Snow. "OK. On se retire mais je ne peux pas te promettre que Ruby le ferra. Une fois qu'elle à un projet en tête, cela devient alors son passe temps. Mais je suis avec toi Snow."

"Bien, dans ce cas nous restons en dehors de cette histoire." Snow considérer l'affaire comme fermée.

* * *

Jeudi matin, Henry était dans la cuisine à 7H30, comme toujours en train de se préparer son déjeuné. Regina avait été légèrement mise de côté comme tout parent d'un ado qui désire faire son sac pour son déjeuné du midi seul, pourtant elle restait toujours dans les environs de la cuisine au cas où sn fils aurait besoin de son aide.

" Je vais te donner de l'argent pour que ce soir tu puisses commander une pizza. Je mange avec Emma au Granny après le travail, mais nous ne devrions pas rentrer trop tard. " Henry acquiesça alors qu'il sortait les ingrédient dont il avait besoin du frigo. " et je veux que tes devoirs soient faits avant que je rentre, et oui je vérifierais avant d'aller me coucher. C'est compris?"

"Oui maman, je peux tout à fais gérer le fait de commander une pizza et de rester seul à la maison pendant quelques heures."

"Très bien alors. Récapitulons, qu'est ce que tu dois faire avant que je rentre à la maison?"

"Mes devoirs" Henry lui répondit mais il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par cette conversation depuis qu'il avait commencé à préparer son sandwiche. "Autre chose maman?"

"Oui en fait je me demandais d'où venais ce tee-shirt hawaïen? Je ne t'ai jamais acheté cela?"

"Oh, je l'ai depuis quelques temps maintenant. Je suppose que je ne l'avais jamais porté à l'école avant aujourd'hui." Techniquement Henry ne mentait pas. Il l'avait depuis un moment car Lilo le lui avait acheté il y a quelques semaines et il ne l'avait pas encore porté à l'école. Il avait remarqué que la discutions qu'il avait eu avec Lilo avant-hier n'avais été facile pour elle et afin de lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle il avait décidé de porter le tee-shirt à l'école afin que tout le monde puisse le voir.

"Hmm. D'accord. Je dois me rappeler que je ne suis plus ton seul parent qui t'emmène faire du shopping ses temps ci. Et si... attend. Henry? Qu'est ce que tu fais? Quelle est cette horreur que tu viens de faire?"

Henry se pétrifia. Un sentiment d'effroi s'empara de lui. " Ça s'appelle un Spam, maman. Tout le monde mange ça à l'école et je voulais juste essayer d'en faire un."

"Bien, c'est une espèce d'horreur de viande hyper salé que l'on fourre avec tout et n'importe quoi dans une boîte. Et apparemment ça a besoin d'une fris. Ça ne peut pas être de la nourriture henry. Non mais vraiment maintenant la deuxième option semble être une pizza."

"Non! Maman c'est bon. Je voulais juste essayer. Je ne vais pas manger de la viande tout droit sorti d'une boîte tous les jours tout comme tu ne me laisse pas commander de la pizza tous les jours. Et regarde je me suis pris un fruit pour mon dessert."

Regina était plutôt fière de lui à ce moment là. Il mettait réellement des fruits et légumes pour son repas tous les jours sans qu'elle n'ai à le lui rappeler. Evidement sa présence pouvait lui suffire à l'obliger à les mettre dans son panier repas mais il le faisait toujours de son plein gré. Tout comme lorsque il avait fait son entrée au collège et qu'il avait commencé à se réveiller tout seul n'ayant plus besoin que sa mère le secoue pendant 10 minutes. Regina n'aimait pas vraiment qu'il a besoin de musique à fond le matin pour pouvoir se préparer mais au moins depuis le début du mois, il avait changé son habituel pop-rock pour des classiques comme ceux d'Elvis. Elle trouvait cela bien plus agréable pour débuter sa journée? Quelque chose avait clairement changé avec lui mais rien de suffisant pour éteindre cette alarme dans al tête de Regina qui lui rappelait que ce n'était peut être pas en bien.

"Bien alors ce sera de la pizza pour toi ce soir. " Elle s'approcha de lui , lui ebouriffa les cheveux et lui embrassa la joue. " Et tu es vraiment bien dans ce teeshirt."

Cela fit sourire henry, d'autant plus quand il réalisa qu'il pourrait avoir la maison pour lui tout seul sans doute pour des heures.

* * *

Aujourd'hui la Brune enseignait à l'une des classes sur les potions magique d'Astrid. Elle avait encore besoin de finaliser ses formules en vue du cours. Comme chaque matin, elle regardait la blonde s'entrainer et la préparation de ce cours consistait alors à lire une phrase, regarder la sauveuse, lire une phrase, être distraite par la sauveuse, recommencer la phrase, entendre Emma grogner sous l'effort de ses sprint, prétendre regarder son livre et ainsi de suite.

Regina savait qu'elle devait se concentrer. L'entrainement afin de devenir un gardien de Storybrooke possédait deux facettes ; la première consistait à savoir utiliser un arc, des cours d'escrime, ainsi que les combats au corps à corps. A ceci était ajouté les connaissances a propos des différentes créatures magiques.

Regina s'obligeât à regarder le livre qui était devant elle plutôt que de laisser son regard dévier sur le corps musclé de la sauveuse se trouvant à quelques mètres de là. Autant elle aimait regarder la sauveuse, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle souhaitait donner des cours les plus complets possibles aux futurs défenseurs de la ville.

Emma remarqua que Regina n'était pas aussi attentive que d'habitude. Elle commença à faire ses étirements. Regina paru intéressée quelques instants par son nouvel exercice mais elle reprit rapidement la lecture de son livre. " Ok, c'est le moment de sortir l'artillerie lourde Swan. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle commence à s'ennuyer de te regarder quand même ".

Emma se mis alors à faire ses exercices avec des petits poids qu'elle levait au dessus de ses épaules puis rebaissait. C'était l'exercice qui, elle le sait bien, mettait le plus en valeur des bras. Regina prêta alors un intérêt particulier à cet exercice pendant de longues minutes. Mais la brune revint encore et toujours à la lecture de son fichu bouquin. Emma regarda alors autour d'elle complètement désorientée et dessus du comportement de l'ancienne Reine. " A-t-elle encore perdu son intérêt pour moi?" Pensa Emma. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que Regina portait ses lunettes, ses lunettes de lecture et qu'un livre était posé sur ses cuisses. "Intéressant" se dit pour elle-même la sauveuse. Elle prit alors son tee-shirt et se le mis sur les épaules.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à faire des papiers si tôt le matin ? Emma interpella la brune sur son balcon. Cette remarque fis sourire Regina tout autant que le fait que la sauveuse s'était rapproché d'elle.

"Un cours que je dois préparer ma chère, tu te souviens que Astrid n'est pas la aujourd'hui?"

"Oh, d'accord. Mais regarde toi, en mode professeur bien sérieux si tôt le matin." Emma aimait bien la taquiner, autant qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait maintenant rester près d'elle et lui dévoiler son corps.

"Et je vois que tu es toujours en mode Sauveuse, ou plutôt devrais-je dire en mode Charming? Par lequel de ces noms de mes ennemis préfère tu que je t'appelle?" Regina lui répondait en s'adressa vers le bas du balcon tout en gardant ses lunettes de lecture sur son nez et son livre dans les mains. Emma pensa alors que Regina était belle avec ses lunettes. Elle faisait partie de ses femmes toujours classes et se présentant bien mais les montures de ses lunettes donnait un éclat si particulier à ces yeux chocolats si profond et expressif que Emma savais qu'elle pouvait se noyer dedans.

"Et pourquoi ne pas abandonner ses noms qui semblent de causer tant de problème et ne m'appeler que Emma tout simplement?"

Regina rigola sur el charme nature de Emma. "Charmant" aurait sans doute été le meilleur adjectif pour qualifier la blonde. "Ok? Et souvient toi que ce soir je t'emmène diner afin que demain tu sois en pleine forme pour quitter ton précieux balcon et venir ici avec moi." Les cheveux de Emma bougeait légèrement avec la légère brise qui c'était levée. Cela donnait envie à la sauveuse de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin de sentir le doux toucher dont ces cheveux semblais être.

"J'attend ceci avec impatience. Mais juste pour ton information, je suis d'accord pour apprendre à me défendre mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour faire un remake du plus grand looser." Emma lui répondis par un petit rire, pas seulement celui que l'on offre à al personne que l'on désire.

" Je ne permettrais jamais de te mettre la tête dans la boue votre majesté. Et de plus je pense que tu ne me laisserai pas passer la fin de journée si je me permettait de le faire."

Regina c'était maintenant appuyée à la rambarde du balcon souriant à la sauveuse pleine de sueur situé juste en bas. " Le Granny ce soir alors, mais je te verrai surement avant car c'est une petite école ici, Swan"

"J'espère bien te croiser d'ici ce soir" lui répondit Emma. Pour être honnête, elle attendait beaucoup de ce diner et de leurs entrainements qui les attendait. Emma était toujours excitée lorsqu'elle avait des plans prévus avec les personnes qu'elle appréciait. Cela lui donnait un petit quelque chose qui lui permettait de passer une agréable journée.

* * *

"Oui, je viens juste de les entendre. Elles vont au Granny ce soir. Et j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Ruby car Snow et Belle m'ont déjà assuré qu'elle ne ferrait rien pour aider." Tinkerbell était cachée derrière un bâtiment écoutant toute la discutions ayant lieu au niveau du balcon.

"Hmmm. Okay se serait juste toi et moi alors. Nous avons besoin d'un plan" Ruby commença alors à mâchouiller son chewing-gum pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, une habitude qu'elle avait prise lorsqu'elle travaillait au Granny.

"Bien, c'est quoi le "tout ce que vous pouvez manger" au Granny ce soir?" le Granny était un endroit sympa et accueillant qui devenait très animé une fois que l'alcool commençait à être servit au moment du diner. Tout le monde aimait se petit restaurant mais il ne s'agissait pas vriament d'un endroit très romantique.

"Nous pensiez à des burgers. Comme par exemple chacun crée son propre burger, avec sauces illimité et frites illimitées également." Lui répondis Ruby

"Je en pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée." Tink savait que jamais les deux femmes ne se sentiraient comme dans un restaurant en rendez vous avec ce genre de menu. C'était bien trop rustique pour la reine et trop dans les habitudes de la blonde.

"Bien, mais je suis sensé faire quoi moi? Souvient toi, les soirées tout ce que vous pouvez manger au Granny? Je dois être capable de faire de grosses quantité et d'après Granny cuisiner jusqu'a ce que mes mains ne puissent plus tenir un seul ustensile."

"En fait j'ai une petite idée. Je vais envoyer à un ami le menu auquel tu pensais mais peut être légèrement modifié. Il sera capable de nous aider sans que tu ne jette tout ce que tu as déjà du préparer."

"Vraiment? Mais qui?" Ruby l'écoutait mais restait tout de même assez septique.

"Marco."

* * *

"Donc, mes mères dinent ensemble ce soir. Tu veux bien venir manger une pizza avec moi? De plus il ya une nouvelle série qui passe sur Netflix ça te tente?" Henry essayait d'avoir une voie des plus fluides possible mais celle-ci monta dans les aigues sur la fin de sa phrase. Fichue puberté.

"Je ne vais toujours pas pouvoir les rencontrer?" essaya gentiment Lilo.

"Et bien, si je te les présente aujourd'hui tu pense vraiment qu'elle vont nous laisser seuls ce soir? Il n'y aura même plus aucun diners non surveillés si quelqu'un n'est pas la pour nous surveiller."

"Okay, tu marques un point. Je vais prendre le rendez vous secret, pour notre vie privée. Et je trouve ça chou que tes mamans continuent de se faire des rendez-vous-même en semaine."

"quoi?" demanda Henry la mine déconfite.

"Tu sais, quand deux personnes sont ensembles depuis si longtemps, c'est bien qu'elles prennent encore e temps de sortir ensemble certains soirs. Tu ne m'as jamais dit depuis combien de temps elles étaient mariées? C'était avant ou après que tu sois né?" demanda Lilo. C'était étrange car ils étaient ne couple depuis plus d'un mois et Lilo ne savait toujours rien au sujets des deux parentes de Henry.

"Quoi?" demanda Henry pour la seconde fois, ne comprenant toujours pas où Lilo voulais en venir.

"Qu'est ce que tu entend par "quoi"? Tes parents henry. Celles que nous évitons. Une grande blonde et une brunette plus petite… répondant aux noms de "Queen" et "sauveuse…" Lui redemanda Lilo. Les deux se regardait maintenant comme si ils participaient chacun à deux conversations différentes.

"Mes mère ne sont pas mariées. Non mais Quoi? Qu'est ce qui te laisse entendre qu'elles puissent l'être. Il n'y a même pas de rendez-vous et quand elles en ont ce n'est pas entre elles." Henry était toujours palot, et arborait un regard très surpris.

"Comment ça elles ne sont pas mariées? Hein? Henry, tout le monde pensent qu'elles le sont. August m'a dit qu'elles étaient mariées quand il t'a présenté à cette soirée. Tu es leur fils et vous allez partout ensemble. Sont elles divorcées?"

"Non! Elles n'ont jamais été mariées l'une à l'autre. Elles n'ont jamais eu de rendez vous ensemble. Pourquoi es ce que tu pense cela? Elles ont des noms différents." Henry trouvait cela fort amusant.

"Henry, tout le monde à l'école pense qu'elles sont mariées. Et je pensait que Emma avait gardé son nom pour être plus tranquille." Henry ne put retenir son fou rire plus longtemps.

"Sérieusement? Tout le monde pense que mes mères sont mariées? Emma ne veux même pas vivre avec nous!" Le fou rire d'henry était maintenant hors de contrôle pour le jeune garçon.

"Et bah je savais pas moi, puisque je ne les ai jamais rencontrées." Lilo cligna des yeux, mais le rire d'henry était trop mignon pour qu'elle puisse lui en tenir rigueur.

"Okay, moi je trouve cela très drôle, et si tout le monde pense qu'elles sont ensemble, je vais laisser les gens continuer d'y croire. Et si elles veulent agir comme si elles étaient mariées, alors nous auront la maison pour nous et nous pourrons nous voir et commander des pizzas. Tous le monde est gagnant." La logique de henry fonctionna sur Lilo, elle lui donna un bisou avant de rejoindre sa prochaine classe.

* * *

Emma était assise sur sa chaise derrière son bureau pour ses heures de paperasses les pieds posé sur le bureau, langeant une glace au caramel et éclat de chocolat tout en écoutant la radio. Le vibreur de son téléphone la sorti de son activité mentale de l'après midi.

**_J'ai un problème. Tu peux venir dans ma classe à 13H30? _**

Emma était surprise de voir un message de Regina seulement deux heures après qu'elles aient mangé ensemble.

_Bien sur. Qu'est ce qui se passe? _

**_Marco était sensé être mon testeur de potion pour la classe mais il vient juste d'annuler. _**

_Je peux le faire si tu me dis quelles sont les potions que tu vas me faire boire cette fois ci. _

Emma se souvenais de la dernière fois qu'elle avait aidé Regina pour ses potions. Elle avait du boire une potion qui avait eu un effet immédiat de laxatif. Emma était quasiment sure que Regina enseignait à ce moment là un cours sur les assassina par poisons. .

**_C'est un cours de 3h, comme ça nous pourrons aller directement à Granny. _**

_Ok. Laisse-moi juste finir de corriger mes copies sur les tactiques en nocturne et je suis tout à toi. _

**_Emma, c'est vraiment un grand grand service que tu me rends là. Merci beaucoup. _**

_Pas de soucis _

* * *

"Okay, les jumeaux Thaï sont aussi dans cette classe donc quoi que tu fasses, ne bous rien qui viennent de leur création." Regina ressentait le besoin de protéger Emma car les jumeaux étaient à chaque cours de plus en plus démoniaques. Extrêmement intelligent ça c'est sur mais toujours à la recherche d'un nouveau cobail.

"Relax. Cette fois ci je ne boirai les potions que provenant de ta création. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvait saboter les ingrédient juste devant toi." Emma toujours valeureuse refusait de se laisser intimider par les jumeaux.

A l'intérieur les jumeaux virent Regina et Emma allaient arriver et regardait autour d'eux avec un superbe miroir. Les jumeaux savaient que s'ils causaient trop de problème au sein de l'université ils ne pourraient jamais se retrouver comme membre de l'élite des meilleurs combattants entrainés.

"Nous seront fichus si nous ne pouvons pas en finir avec tous. Nous ne pourrons même pas avoir d'animaux." L'un des jumeaux chuchotait dans l'oreille de son frère mais les autres continuaient d'couter.

"Une puce de cirque ça compte comme animal de compagnie? Vraiment?"

"Shhhh. On va trouver les puces manquantes et les remettre dans la boite. – ELLES SONT JUSTE DERRIERE LA PORTE. ON ARRETE TOUT ON ARRETE TOUT!" les jumeaux oublièrent les puces manquantes et retournèrent s'assoir sur leur chaises.

"Bonjour tout le monde. Je remplace le professeur Astrid une fois encore. J'espère que cette fois ci tout le monde écoutera, prendra des notes et suivra les instructions données." Regina maitrisa parfaitement le rôle de professeur. Chaque élève ouvrit alors son cahier, s'assis bien droit sur sa chaise...

"Emma Swan à de nouveaux été d'accord pour être notre démonstratrice. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre sur les flammes qui retardent les potions. Nous allons pour cela utiliser la magie et certains ingrédient qui permettrons de maintenir une température désirée voir de la baisser. C'est ce genre de potion que les pompiers de Storybrooke utilisent. Elle est assez compliquée donc s'il vous plais je demande une grande attention."

Emma pris place à côté des jumeaux. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient sur la table juste à côté de la boîte contenant les puces. La boite n'étant pas fermée, les puces de cirques bien organisées suivirent leur leader qui les entraînât dans les cheveux de la blonde. En moins de 3 minutes elles étaient toutes passées de la boite aux cheveux d'Emma.

"Bien, maintenant que votre potion est terminée, Emma va venir et gouter celle que j'ai faite. Elle choisira ensuite de volontaires pour les laisser passer les mains sous le bec Bunsen et montrer les capacités de résistance de la potion. Emma?"

Regina regarda alors Emma qui la regardait également et acquiesça. Les jumeaux quand à eux arborait une mine d'horreur quand ils réalisèrent que leur puces étaient parties faire un petit tour.

"Okay Emma, bois la potion." Emma vida alors la petite bouteille que la brune lui tendait.

"Okay, dans environ 30-40 secondes tu vas commencer à sentir un petit fourmillement partout. Cela nous permettra de savait que la potion à correctement fonctionné."

"Et à propos du fait que ça me gratte. C'est supposé gratter?" demanda Emma en se gratouillant derrière les oreilles.

"Gratter? Non, Emma, ce n'est pas censé gratter."

"Et bien ça me gratte et sa ne picote pas du tout. Et c'est seulement sur ma tête."

"Emma, cela ne dois pas gratter nulle part, à moins que tu ne sois allergique à l'n des ingrédients." Regina s'approcha alors pour voir le moindre signe annonçant une réaction allergique.

"Emma...as tu été récemment en contact avec des animaux de compagnie?"

"Quoi? Non aucun animal. Pourquoi? Cela pose un problème pour la potion? AU fait cela me picote maintenant mais ça me gratte toujours."

"Emma, ça picote car la potion fonctionne et cela te gratte car tu as des puces."

"QUOI? J'AI QUOI?" Emma se mis alors à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour essayer de retirer le puces de ses cheveux, passant même ses cheveux dans le bunsen plusieurs fois, heureusement l'efficacité de la potion se révéla car aucun de ses cheveux ne subit de dommages.

Regina regardait maintenant la classe qui était partie ds un fou rire. Tout le monde à l'exception des deux jumeaux qui se regardaient avec un air coupable.

"Je pense que tout le monde peut voir les effets de la potion. Je libère tout le monde plus tôt. Les jumeaux… j'en toucherai deux mots à Astrid." Regina regardait maintenant les deux jumeaux ainsi que la boite vide juste à côté de laquelle Emma c'était assise.

"Emma, on va aller chez-moi avant de sortir. J'a quelques shampoings que j'utilisais pour henry lorsque qu'il avait des poux. Peut être que cela peut marcher."

"Ça ne peux rien faire que d'essayer. Merci de ne pas paniquer comme je viens de le faire… devant 25 personnes."

* * *

Henry fut choqué quand il vit arrivé Emma et Regina à la maison alors qu'il n'était que 16H30 alors qu'il ne les attendait pas avant 18 ou 19h. De plus, il allait bientôt commander la pizza et Lilo était censé arriver vers 17H30.

"Henry – Emma est dans une situation délicate, elle a besoin de monter en haut dans la salle de bai n et s'il te plait, ne la touche pas."

"Vraiment? Elle a encore but la potion laxative?"

Emma grogna "Non Kid, cette fois ci c'est bien pire que cela. J'ai des puces."

Henry n'était pas vraiment ravi de cette nouvelle. Pas tellement pour le fait que l'une des ses mères ai des puces mais plutôt le fait qu'il était possible que ses mères décident d'annuler leur rendez vous.

"Oh, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Maman à ce champoing miracle qui permet d'éliminer les parasites de ce genre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas cela ne prend pas trop de temps. Vous devriez pouvoir repartir d'ici une heure, peut être moins." Henry c'était donné pour mission de faire repartir ses mères.

"Hey, tu ne devais commander une pizza pour ce soir, Kid?"

"Yeah, mais pas avant 17H, de toute façon je n'ai pas encore trop faim." Henry étant tout de même un Charming, il ne viendra pas à l'idée de servir de la pizza froide à sa copine alors qu'elle sortait d'une journée d'école

"Emma, peut être que nous devrions rester ici et commander cette pizza avec henry pour que le shampoing face réellement effet." Regina poussa Emma vers la salle de bain où le traitement était localisé.

"NO!" Henry avais presque hurlé dans la maison.

Ses deux mères se figèrent dans les escaliers et tournèrent doucement en direction d'henry.

"ce que je veux dire c'est que j'avais prévu des trucs que j'aime comme manger ma pizza devant une bonne série policière et je sais bien qu'aucune de vous deux n'aime ce genre de trucs. Et quand je vous mets quelque chose qu'aucune de vous deux n'aime, vous vous mettez à discuter pendant tout le truc. ET je n'ai plus 10 ans maman, j'aime avoir du temps pour moi tout seul de temps en temps."

"Okay! C'est d'accord, allons chercher ce shampoing afin que nous puissions ensuite partir." Emma venait de le rassurer avec cette simple phrase. "Tu me garderas une part quand même pour plus tard? Quelle genre de pizza vas-tu commander?" Emma espérait que la réponse soit "pepperoni et champignons" puisque c'était généralement ce que henry commandais.

"Oh…peut importe alors, elle est toute à toi gamin."

Les parents firent le shampoing et se changèrent et furent dehors vers environ 17H ce qui correspondait à l'heure où henry commanda la pizza et avec un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il téléphona à sa petite amie.

* * *

Emma et Regina arrivaient maintenant au coin de la rue du restaurant. Le trajet c'était fait dans un silence plutôt confortable pour les deux. Emma avait toujours ses cheveux mouillés. Elles se remémoraient chacune de leur côté leurs aventures de la journée. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la devanture du Granny, elles constatèrent un changement radical quand à l'ambiance habituelle du restaurant.

"Se sont des nappes qui sont posées sur les tables?" demanda Emma légèrement anxieuse.

"On dirai bien oui. Et il semblerait également qu'il ya ai des vraies bougies sur ces même tables. Tu es sure qu'on marche vers le bon endroit?" Regina était tout aussi surprise qu'Emma

Elles rentrèrent à l'intérieurs et constatèrent qu'elles étaient bien au Granny qui pour la soirée tout ce que vous pouvez manger était devenu le Nonna et il semblait que c'était une soirée italienne. Le restaurant avait été décoré avec de nombreuses décorations rouges vertes et blanches qui illuminaient tout le couloir.

Ruby était légèrement agitée, mais gardait son eternel sourire et se trouvait actuellement derrière le bar. C'est Marco qui le premier s'adressa aux deux jeunes femmes.

"Emma! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Je t'en pris entre. Regina, et bien?" Emma regarda les deux qui paraissaient aussi joyeux qu'embarrassé mais elle savait bien que Marco avait un bon fond et qu'il n'aura pas de remarque déplacé face à la brune.

Marco pris deux menus et amena les deux femmes au niveau de leur table située juste à côté de la fenêtre. Il leur servit de petits gâteaux apéritifs et des bougies. Il était sur que la Granny était complètement transformé pour cette soirée.

Ruby fit attention a rester assez éloigné des deux femmes afin qu'elles ne puissent pas l'entendre. Tink quand à elle c'était déguisé et arborait ainsi des lunettes de soleil et une grosse écharpe et se situai dans un petit coin du restaurant si bien que personne ne pouvais la reconnaitre.

"Désirez-vous un peu de vin mesdames?" demanda Marco, tout en attendant la commande des deux mères

"Bien sur." Lui répondis Emma, très étonnée que le Granny propose du vin ce soir

Elles remarquèrent également que la playlist du juke box avait également était changée et la musique habituelle remplacée par le classique italien "_Bella Notte"_.

"Magnifique. La spécialité de ce soir sont des spaghettis accompagnée de leurs traditionnelles boulettes qui doivent évidement être partagées à deux. Mais vous pouvez également commander quelque chose venant du menu classique bien sur."

"J'aime bien l'idée des spaghetti. Tu en penses quoi? " S'adressa Regina à Emma.

"Tu as entendu la dame? Les spaghettis avec du vi également." Répondit Emma. Si Régina avait diner avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait trouvé le fait d'être appelé "dame" très condescendant. Cependant, venant d'Emma, Emma et ses yeux de chiot battu e sa voix gentleman, cela lui tira un sourire.

Elles s'assirent côte à côté regardant par la fenêtre en attendant d'être servies.

"Ne pense tu pas que quelque chose cloche avec Henry?" demanda Regina après quelques minutes.

"Pourquoi? Car notre garçon préférait une soirée pizza seul à regarder ses films d'action plutôt qu'un repas avec ses deux mères? Non Regina, je pense que tout va bien. Il peut avoir tout le jambon et l'ananas qu'il veut; tant qu'il n'est pas sorti tous les soirs à essayer la bière ou autres drogues, je suis contente."

"Il portait un tee-shirt hawaïen ce matin. Il n'avait jamais porté de truc comme ça avant. Je l'ai trouvé ce matin portant un tee-shirt hawaïen préparant un Spam. Et c'est quoi ce bracelet de coquillage sorti de nulle part qu'il portait la semaine dernière? Depuis quand henry porte des bijoux de la plage?"

"Donc tu pense que ton fils expérimente…le surf? Gee, nous ferions bien de le surveiller. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il fixe des noix de coco partout dans la maison." Emma n'aidait pas vraiment avec ses réflexions.

"Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que soudainement il est très….différent. Pas au niveau de sa personnalité mais il s'habille différemment, il mange différemment. De plus il est toujours sorti avec ses amis le weekend. Je ne comprend juste pas".

"Oui je sais, le jambon et l'ananas ça m'a fais tiqué aussi. Mais c'est un ado maintenant. Il va essayer de nouvelles choses pour découvrir ce qu'il aime. Et c'est ce que j'aime chez lui. Il reste néanmoins le petit garçon que tu as élevé." Emma posa sa main sur le bras de Regina dans le but de la réconforter.

"Que nous avons élevé Emma. Tu fais parti de sa vie, de nos vies depuis 4 ans déjà. Ça compte aussi. Pour lui comme pour moi."

"Je…" commençai Emma, mais elle ne put mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, elles se regardèrent juste dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, la main d'Emma toujours posé sur le bras de Regina. Cette dernière plaça alors sa main sur celle d'Emma afin de la garder en place.

C'est le moment que Marco choisi pour revenir avec un énorme plat de pattes et de boulettes, les deux femmes n'avaient jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi imposant. Marco entre elles, ajouta deux fourchettes et place une serviette à côté de chacune des deux femmes.

"Wow!" Emma devais admettre qu'elle avait faim après une journée à l'école car elle avait du compromettre son gouté pour assister Regina lors de son cours et tout l'accident d'infestation. Elles se mirent alors toutes les deux à manger en enroulant leurs spaghettis autour de leur fourchette.

"Mmm…MMMmmmm" sortirent de la bouche des deux femmes. Elles aspirèrent toute deux leurs spaghetti, et il se trouvait que le spaghetti était le même. Quand elles réalisèrent que seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient, elles joignirent leurs lèvres et apprécièrent cette douceur de fin de spaghetti. Elles restèrent quelques instants dans cette position et finirent par se séparer.

* * *

Voilaaaaa... alors ? vous en pensez quoi ?

_**XXXX MissSwanQueen**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour, bonjour.**_

_**Désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre mais j'étais partie quelques jours sans internet :)**_

_**Espérant que cette Fic vous plaise toujours... Et pour les petits lecteurs de l'ombre, on hésite pas à lâcher un petit commentaire, ça motive à écrire de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui attende la suite. **_

_**Merci à tout ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leur favoris et qui la suivent. **_

_**En attendant le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Elles restèrent dans cette position suffisamment longtemps que les deux savaient bien qu'il s'agissait bien plus qu'un léger accident. Les deux femmes se contentaient de ressentir les lèvres de l'autre absolument douce. " Doucement, doucement, doucement" était la seule chose que les deux étaient capable de penser à ce moment là.

Après quelques secondes, elles se séparèrent l'une de l'autre. Emma baissait directement le regard mais un sourire des plus niais restait sur ses douces lèvres. Regina remarqua le sourire de Emma et se mis à rougir mais aussi a sourire à son tour. Les deux femmes se remirent donc à manger sans parler des meilleures secondes qu'elles avaient eues depuis qu'elles se fréquentaient. Cela faisait longtemps qu'aucune des deux n'avais vécu une expérience pareille.

Cependant, elles ne cessaient de s'envoyer des coups d'œil, des sourire et partageait une sorte de fou rire nerveux. Aucune des deux ne souhaitait parler et avoir à s'avouer qu'elles venaient d'avoir leur premier baiser en public. Si personne ne parlait, personne ne pouvait gâcher ce merveilleux moment.

Ruby et Tink regardaient depuis l'un des coins du restaurant, et après avoir pris chacune des photos de ce baiser sur le téléphone, elles remarquèrent qu'aucune des jeunes femmes ne parlait. Regina retira de la sauce qui c'était coincé au niveau du coin de la bouche de Emma, recevant un sourire en retour et Emma poussa la dernière boulette de viande vers Regina.

Tinkerbell se senti légèrement jalouse des échanges entre les deux femmes. Elle savait qu'avoir un rendez vous avec Regina était la chose la plus idiote pour les deux. Elles n'avaient aucune compatibilité autre que leur semblant d'amitié. Elle savait également qu'entre elle et Emma il s'agissait plus d'une amitié que d'une relation de couple donc ça ne pouvait aller plus loin. _Mais pourquoi suis-je la seule qui soit incapable d'avoir des rendez vous? _C'était la question que Tink se posait dans sa tête.

Ruby quand à elle était complètement excitée. La première personne à qui elle envoya la photo du baiser fut henry, sachant qu'il partagerait son bonheur.

Alors que Ruby et Tink étaient chacune dans leurs petites pensées, Emma et Regina avaient commencé leur dessert toujours sans rien se dire verbalement mais continuant les sourires. Elles piochaient allègrement dans le tiramisu de l'autre et partageant de longs regards qui parlaient bien plus que des mots.

* * *

Henry et Lilo étaient quand à eux morts de rire devant leurs série. Ils partageaient leur pizza. Ils riaient tellement devant la télé qu'ils en avaient mal aux abdos. Henry senti alors son téléphone vibrer.

**_J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir ce que tes mères font pendant leurs sortie ce soir _****_ Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas le seul avec une petite amie secrète_**

Ruby savait pour Henry et Lilo, ils avaient bien sur eu des rendez vous au Granny, et elle avait accepté de ne rien dire à Emma et Regina. Pourquoi le jeune ado n'aurait 'il pas le droit à un peu d'intimité. Depuis que sa relation avec Lilo avait commencé, Henry partageait une relation particulière avec Ruby et cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Elle lui mettait d'ailleurs souvent des suppléments sur ses burgers.

"HAHAHAHA Hey Lilo! Peut être que tu avais raison et moi tord. Si mes deux mères étaient mariées?" dit il à Lilo tout en lui montrant la photo.

"Henry! C'est une photo récente?"

"Yeah, elles m'ont dit qu'elles allaient au Granny ce soir, donc ça doit être à l'instant." Le fait que cela arrive juste après la discutions qu'il avait eu avec Lilo l'amusait au plus haut point.

"Henry, cela signifie donc que tes mamans vont être occupées pour un certain temps" lui répondit Lilo avec son meilleur je-vais-te-sauter-dessus regard. Et elle lui sauta réellement dessus. Henry n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir ou de penser à quoi que se soit avant que la langue de Lilo se retrouve dans sa bouche.

* * *

Assise sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Emma, garée dans la rue adjacente au Granny, Regina se trouvais dans une situation un peu similaire à celle de son fils.

Regina avait insisté pour payer l'addition alors qu'Emma avait essayé de payer prenant comme argument le fait que c'était elle qui avait proposé ce diner en premier. Emma avait pourtant perdu ce combat face à la brune. Cela leur avait au moins permis de reparler et non plus de se regarder et de se sourire comme deux ado. Elles avaient ensuite marché en dehors du restau, les mains d'Emma enfoncées dans ses poches, le regard fixé au sol. Regina paraissait alors jouer avec ses clefs mais elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers la blonde.

Une fois qu'elles furent assises dans la voiture, un nouveau silence s'installa. Emma avait alors sorti les clefs de sa voiture, et les avaient insérer mais elle n'avait pas démarré.

Elle regardait Regina une fraction de seconde et cela suffit pour que les deux jeunes femmes réitèrent leur baiser. Regina aida alors la blonde à se positionner sur ses genoux, entourant la Sauveuse de ses deux bras, une main posée dans le bas de son dos et l'autre autour de son épaule.

Le premier baiser avait été doux, et aucunes des deux femmes n'avait bougé les lèvres, savourant juste le contact de l'autre. Elles pensaient l'une et l'autre que c'était la seule chose possible entre elles.

Ce baiser la était tout le contraire. Emma bougeait ses lèvres sur la bouche de la Reine. Elles respiraient difficilement l'une comme l'autre et Emma passa sa langue sur la lèvre de Regina, demandant par là l'accès à la bouche de la brune, que cette dernière lui accorda. Elles c'était lancées dans un ballet où leurs langues tentaient de prendre le dessus sur l'autre tantôt du côté de la blonde, tantôt du côté de la brune. Regina était tellement absorbée par la sensation d'Emma sur sa bouche, qu'elle stoppa tout mouvement de ses mains, laissant Emma guider ce délicieux moment.

* * *

Lilo se recula légèrement de henry pour quelques instants, s'assis sur ses genoux après avoir passé les 10 dernières minutes à dévorer les lèvres de son ami.

Henry n'avais aucune expérience contrairement à Lilo, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passait et de ce qui pourrait se passer dans les prochaines minutes. Il savait comment embrasser, enfin depuis que Lilo lui avait appris. Il connaissait aussi la réaction que Lilo avait sur lui, et cette réaction lui demandait souvent une période de calme pour lui et pour son pantalon avant de pouvoir se remettre debout et de pouvoir marcher. Lilo le ré embrassa et les deux étaient haletants.

* * *

Emma avait son bras posé derrière la tête de Regina posé sur le siège de la voiture. Les mains de Regina avaient quand ^elles disparues sous le tee-shirt d'Emma, mais au dessus de son soutiens gorge tout de même. Leurs lèvres étaient toujours soudées. Emma poussait le moment toujours plus loin réussissant à faire oublier à Regina tout ce qui pouvait exister à l'extérieur de la voiture sur le moment. Le son de leur respiration et de leurs lèvres s'embrassant emplissait l'intérieur de la voiture.

Les mains de Regina devenaient de plus en plus audacieuses, et Emma était de plus en plus "agressive" avec ses lèvres. Toujours sous le tee-shirt d'Emma, les mains de Regina se déplacèrent vers la poitrine encore couverte de la blonde. Emma ne pouvait plus penser correctement et la seule chose qu'elle était encore capable de faire était d'embrasser la brune. Regina glissa une main sous le soutien gorge de Emma jusqu'à toucher son sein et l'envelopper dans sa main.

"Uhhhhhhh" fut la réponse d'Emma qui rompit leur baiser et pencha la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle se redressa alors et colla son front sur celui de Regina, les yeux mi-clos et le souffle erratique. Peut importe ce qui pouvait se passer dans les prochaines minutes, elle voulait que Regina continue cette douce torture. Emma pris alors la seconde main de la brune et la plaça au même endroit que l'autre, une demande silencieuse que Regina s'empressa de contenter. Emma recaptura alors la bouche de sa douce.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent lorsque les lampadaires de la rue s'allumèrent d'un seul coup, notamment celui situé juste à côté de la voiture. Les réverbères s'allumaient tous les jours à 20h pile, une disposition prise lorsque Regina était toujours maire. Cela leur rappela alors que la voiture d'Emma n'était pas l'endroit le plus intime pour faire ce genre de chose, surtout en plein milieu de la rue.

"Merde!" fut la première réaction d'Emma. Regina avait retiré ses mains du sous vêtement de la blonde mais continuait de caresser la peau de d'Emma sur les côtés. Emma mis alors ses mains sur les joues de Regina, regardant cette dernière. Regina lui fit comprendre du regard qu'elle était tout aussi désolée qu'elle de la fin de ce moment magique, mais un regard qui lui promettait que ce moment ne resterai pas sans suite. Plutôt que de rompre le contact rapidement, Regina posa de légers baiser, semblables à celui du restaurant. Elles essayaient toutes les deux de reprendre une respiration normale et de calmer leurs ardeurs.

Emma pouvait sentir la respiration de la brune sur son cou et Regina sentait comment la sauveuse utilisait son nez pour lui procurer de délicieuses caresses. Ces attentions continuèrent ainsi chacune d'elle essayait de trouver les choses qui donnait le plus de sensation à l'autre. Regina enfoui sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, cette dernière toujours assise sur ses genoux

"Je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable de ne pas laisser notre ado seul toute la nuit, surtout un soir de semaine; nous devons être responsables et rentrer à la maison." Dit Emma.

"Je prends cela comme un signe que tu seras clémente avec moi demain" lui répondit Regina, espérant lui rappeler gentiment qu'elles devraient passer 12 heures le lendemain ensemble. Emma rigola tandis qu'elle reprit sa place sur le siège conducteur et démarra la voiture.

* * *

Henry c'était allongé avec Lilo dans la petite pièce plutôt que dans le grand salon. Tout d'abord car cette pièce pocédait une petite télé mais surtout car elle était située juste à côté de l'allée et qu'il pouvait ainsi voir une arrivée de ses deux maman. C'était une zone stratégique pour lui et il se remercia d'avoir eu la bonne idée de se mettre ici quand il entendit la voiture d'Emma s'arrêter. Dans l'urgence il éjecta quasiment Lilo de ses genoux.

"Elles sont là! Ok, tu sors par l'arrière de la maison." Dit il à Lilo, malgré l'adrénaline qui lui coulais dans les veines, il tenta d'être le plus doux possible.

"Bien sur Henry, je connais le chemin. Je devrai m'échapper discrètement par derrière au cas ou Emma te demanderai d'être son témoin" elle l'embrassa rapidement, et la conduit jusque à la porte où il lui vola un dernier baiser avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

"Henry, je suis rentrée! Tu es là haut ou bien en bas? Tu as mangé cinq parts ce soir? Je suppose que tu as fini par avoir faim après tout" lui cria Regina alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures et se dirigeât vers la porte de la cuisine.

Henry la rejoignis dans la cuisine et chacun raconta à l'autre sa soirée, se sentant bien bizarre. Henry savait que sa mère était toujours excitée de sa soirée au vue de la photo que Ruby lui avait envoyée. "Où sont tes devoirs? " le questionna sa mère.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il serait tout débraillé à la suite des assauts de Lilo. Son visage était rouge et ses vetement tout chiffonnés.

Regina se revis quelques années en arrière quand elle était tombée sur le magasine Stach et avait compris que son fils avait besoin de temps pour lui afin d'assouvir ses pulsion de jeune homme. Et elle se dit que c'était surement ce qu'il faisait dans la petite pièce d'où elle l'avait vu revenir i peine 10 secondes. Son activité devait être relativement intense au vu des boutons manquant sur son teeshirt.

Elle ne sut quoi dire. N'avaient t'il pas instauré une règle silencieuse entre eux précisant que le jeune homme ne devait pas se masturber ailleurs que dans la sale de bain ou sa chambre? Fallait t'il qu'elle la mette en place? La reine n'avait jamais de sa longue vie parler de ce genre de chose avec quelqu'un sauf celle qu'elle et Emma avait eu avec leur fils il y a maintenant 2 ans. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une pièce avec la télévision? Se distrayait t'il uniquement avec des magasines? Devait-elle se mettre à acheter plus de mouchoirs pour que le garçon ne laisse pas de traces? Peut être qu'Emma reparlerai de cela avec lui si elle le lui demandait. Mais que devait-elle dire pour ce genre de situation de toute façon? C'était tout à fait naturel

Les deux se regardèrent pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne sachant vraiment quoi dire à l'autre. Ils c'étaient maintenant lancés dans une sorte de danse dans la cuisine. Henry avait d'abord rangé les parts de pizza restantes et Regina l'avait observé remarquant que le garçon évitait tout contact visuel avec elle. Henry avait remarqué également le regard fuyant de sa maman et se demanda un moment si elle était au courant de la photo sur son portable, ou si quelque chose c'était mal passé ou même si elle avait aperçu Lilo sortir par l'arrière de la maison.

Regina s'approcha alors plus près de son fils et constata que ce dernier sentait le parfum. Pas l'eau de Cologne qu'il mettait habituellement mais bel et bien le parfum. Henry avait il essayé du parfum de femme? Elle n'avait rien contre l'idée tant que son fils n'avait pas utilisé sa bouteille de chanel à 200$ sans le lui demander. Elle tenta de nouveau de respirer la fragrance sur son fils. Herk… pas du chanel. Elle fut surprise mais au moins son fils ne lui avait rien volé dans sa salle de bain.

Alors qu'henry tentais désespérément de faire entrer la boite de pizza dans la poubelle de recyclage déjà pleine, Regina eu comme un déclic. En effet Regina put alors apercevoir la marque bleutée dans le cou de son fils ainsi que des marques de dents. Regina n'en cru pas ses yeux et fila directement dans l'entrée de la maison, elle devait absolument parler de tout cela avec Emma.

* * *

**_Nous avons un problème. J'ai besoin de te voir IMMEDIATEMENT‼! _**

Emma était excitée et effrayée à la fois. Regina était elle tellement excitée après hier soir qu'elle contait lui sauter dessus tout de suite? Etait elle en colère et pleine de regrets? Elle n'avait aucune idée de la réelle tonalité de ce message. Cela pouvait correspondre à plusieurs hypothèses.

_Que se passe-t-il? Tout va bien? _

**_Je vais bien, il s'agit de henry. Il est au lit pour l'instant. S'il te plait il faut que je te voie, il faut qu'on parle maintenant._**

_Okay quelque chose est arrivé avec henry, mais il va bien et il est au lit? _

**_Oui, on se voit maintenant. _**

_Chez moi?_

**_Non. La salle de guerre. Amène ton arbalète et peut être quelques un de nos meilleurs stratèges. MAINTENANT! _**

Emma était maintenant sure à 100% que ce que Regina avait dans la tête après son premier message n'avais rien à voir avec le baiser échangé quelques heures auparavant.

_Je suis en chemin_.

* * *

Charming et Mulan, qui était arrivée à Storybrooke dans l'après midi après la requête pour sin aide à l'université, étaient maintenant assis au centre du Granny, face à face à une table, chacun d'eux avec une pile de shooter vides devant eux.

"Bois! Bois! Bois!" clamais la foule qui était maintenant en cœur avec les deux investigatrices à savoir Granny et Tink. Les deux firent tinter leur verre et le burent cul sec.

"Sept!" la foule était alors en délire applaudissant les deux personnages. Le jeu correspondait à boire un shoot toutes les 10 minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux arrête de jouer ou tombe de sa chaise.

* * *

Emma fut dans la salle de Guerre située sur le campus en 15 minutes. Regina était déjà sur place, penchée sur la grande carte des risques de la ville, complétée avec des petits chevaliers et des drapeaux.

"Qu'est ce qui t'as pris si longtemps? Et où sont nos stratèges?"

"Et bien à propos de nos stratèges. Il se trouve qu'après notre départ du restaurant, ce dernier c'est transformé en une soirée tout ce que vous pourrez boire, donc nos stratèges sont….ivres"

"QUOI? ‼" Regina était maintenant furieuse et terriblement angoissée à propos d'Henry.

"Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, cela est inacceptable! Si nous étions attaqués maintenant j'aurai à mettre nos étudiants en formation dans le combat. Mais il semblerait que maintenant nos stratèges sauront danser la Macarena. Mais dit moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe? Nous sommes attaqués? Est ce Henry qui c'est fait attaquer?"

"Oui."

Une peur incontrôlable s'empara immédiatement d'Emma. " Que c'est il passé? Est tu sure qu'il va bien?"

"Je crois que Henry a vu quelqu'un alors que nous étions sorties. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, il était tout débraillé. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il avait essayé de prendre un peu de "temps seul" comme tu lui as expliqué au début de sa puberté. Mais ensuite j'ai remarqué qu'il sentait le parfum, et Emma, il avait cette marque" expliqua Regina avec une marque de dégout.

Emma fut alors prise d'un énorme fou rire, si bien qu'elle fini par manquer d'air. "Laisse-moi récapituler" elle tentait de parler correctement malgré ses rires " tu as voulu me voir dans la salle de guerre avec toute notre élite des tactiques en plein milieu de la nuit car henry avait passé sa soirée avec … une fille" Emma ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire à présent.

"Ce n'est absolument pas drôle Emma! Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle lui a fait‼‼ C'est horrible "

"Et qu'est ce qu'elle lui a fait au juste? " demanda Emma qui essayait maintenant de garder son sérieux devant l'air alarmé de la brune.

"Je pense- enfin – je suis quasiment sure… qu'elle l'a mordu Emma !"

"Quoi? Comme s'il se comportaient ensemble comme des vampires?" Emma avait arrêté de rire mais restait toujours amusée par les répliques de Regina.

"C'est hideux. Il a cette marque bleue violet sur son cou. Elle l'a blessé c'est sur!"

"Donc tu es rentrée à la maison et Henry avait un suçon?" demanda Emma. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Regina avait paniqué. Elle se demandait juste comment Regina allait faire le jour où son fils serait assez grand pour quitter la maison? Elle essayera probablement de convaincre son fils de rester vivre avec sa Maman pour toujours, lui offrant le gite et le couvert sans aucune demande de loyer.

"Je…oui, je suppose. Mais et si elle c'était attaquée à lui? Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il agit bizarrement depuis quelques temps, et ce soir c'était là, juste devant moi."

"Regina, as-tu déjà eu un suçon?" lui demanda Emma toujours très amusée.

Regina réfléchi un instant. Elle avait embrassé beaucoup d'hommes, et quelques femmes. Elle avait participé à de nombreuses activités sexuelles tout au long de sa vie. Mais en ce moment elle se trouvait dérangée par un simple suçon

"Non. Je suppose que non." Regina se surpris elle-même. Cette question avait au moins eu l'utilité de lui faire penser à autre chose que sa peur sur le moment.

"Alors comment peut tu savoir que Henry à eu mal? ET si il avait aimé?"

"Vraiment, Emma, c'est comme si il avait été un amuse bouche pour cette personne! Comment aurait t'il pu aimer cela?"

Emma fut maintenant plus contente d'avoir été appelée dans cette pièce en plein milieu de la nuit, bien plus qu'il y a encore quelques minutes. Elle se déplaça vers la reine et se mis face à elle.

"Comment peux-tu dire que c'est quelque chose que tu n'aime pas si tu ne l'a jamais essayé?" Emma lui murmura ses paroles. Emma avait maintenant coincé le corps de Regina entre le sien et la table et elle mis ses mains de chaque côté du corps de la brune.

Emma bougea afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille " le cou d'une femme est vraiment sensible. Le fait d'y sentir quelque chose de si chaud et humide peut être vraiment mais vraiment très plaisant." Emma commença alors à sucer le lobe de l'oreille de Regina, descendant progressivement vers l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

Regina perdis alors le pouvoir de parler. Elle n'avait plus aucun argument, et avait même tout oublié de l'histoire à propos de son fils. Elle ne faisait que sentir Emma qui descendait progressivement dans son cou, usant de ses doigts sur les côtés, ce qui déclenchât des frissons dans tous le corps de la brune.

"Et tu sais, pour la personne qui fait le suçon, et bien, c'est la meilleure partie" Emma avait murmuré sa dernière phrase. Elle lécha la gorge de Regina sur une zone qu'elle avoir précédemment sélectionné avec ses lèvres. Elle léchait cette zone doucement, encore et encore avant de coller sa bouche dans le cou de la Reine.

* * *

**_Voili voilou pour cette fois ci... _**

**_Oh la coupure est une fois de plus assez sadique... Mais que vas t'il se passer par la suite... une idée?_**

**_XXX MissSwanQueen_**


End file.
